Things Daryl Can't Do
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: Maggie nodded in agreement. "Is there anything Daryl Dixon can't do?" Glenn had walked over to them, sitting at the table with them. He couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Carol apparently..." Caryl One shot. T For Dixon Tongue


**A|N: **

**here's another one shot ! This came from a post from tumblr I've seen, when you read the line I'm sure you'll get it (: R&R my loves ! **

**TWD is not mine !**

* * *

Winter was here and this time around everyone was feeling it's miserable chill. Since the Woodbury residence moved in, the group had to share if warms clothes and food, leaving a lot of goods sparse. Still Rick tried to keep things together making Daryl go out on runs to get supply's, longer hunting trips and finding fire wood. Everyday that man would be hard at work, impressing the group with his many talents.

Glenn would have gone on these runs, but they had found out that Maggie was pregnant and he preferred not to go anywhere.

One afternoon Maggie and Glenn were together on watch. They were sitting up in the tower watching the world go on around them.

Daryl had came through the gate with a large buck in tow, as well as a sack full of supplies. Carol had opened the gate for him, smiling and laughing as they walked together.

"Look, Dixon Claus is back." Glenn giggled as he pointed out to the bundled redneck.

"You know if he hears you talking about him like that, I'm not defending you when he comes up here to kill you." Maggie giggled as she stood next to her husband, watching Carol and Daryl disappear into the prison. "That's one hard working man."

Glenn shot his wife a look, "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Maggie chuckled, pulling Glenn closer for a hug. "Oh shush, you know you are too. I only mean he's a hard worker for just one person, you know? He hunts and does runs, and then at night he goes on watch for four hours. The man has an impressive list of talents."

"So do I.." Glenn gave her a look, and Maggie started to laugh.

She gave him a quick kiss, "Please. You already have me Glenn, beside I doubt Daryl wants a pregnant woman."

"Oh come on!" Glenn tried to push her away and Maggie pulled him closer.

"I'm only teasing."

"You suck."

"And I'm the hormonal one?" Maggie raised her eye brows and Glenn rolled his eyes.

Glenn sighed, "I guess he is pretty impressive, but it just the way he was raised. If I grew up with Merle as a shitty older brother I'd probably be the same way."

"Poor guy. Wonder how he's cooping with his death.. Carol told me about his break down.." Maggie started to say.

Glenn's eyes shot open, "Break down?"

"Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" Maggie said with a nervous chuckle.

"Guess we both have a Dixon death wish." Glenn laughed as he kissed Maggie's forehead. Maggie let out a shiver as his lips made contact, "Your gonna freeze out here, lets go inside. Tyreese and Michonne should be taking over any way."

Maggie and Glenn walked hand and hand back into the prison. As they got inside, Glenn went to go remind Tyreese and Michonne of their shift while Maggie went to sit over with her sister, who had been feeding Judith.

"Let me feed her, I need my practice." Maggie smiled as she took the baby from her sister and sat down next to Beth.

"Yeah, because I'm not watching the new baby for you. One baby is already so much." Beth smirked as she handed the baby off.

Maggie looked up as she fed the baby. On the other side of the room, Carol was standing watch as Daryl stood over the oven. "He cooks too? That man has so many skills, I'm really impressed."

"Right? He has a lot of talents, that one." Beth added in as they watched Daryl and Carol talk about the dinner he was working on.

Maggie nodded in agreement. "Is there anything Daryl Dixon can't do?"

Glenn had walked over to them, sitting at the table with them. He watched Daryl's face turn red and Carol playfully touched his shoulder. He couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Carol apparently..."

Like that Daryl's hound like hearing picked up exactly what he said. Glenn mumbled an "oh shit" under his breath as the angry Dixon made his way over to him. "The hell you say bout me?!"

"Daryl!" Carol had called out for him but Daryl was already running for Glenn.

"Oh shit!" Glenn jumped out of his seat as Daryl chased him out the prison.

"Go easy with him, Daryl, I like him cute!" Maggie yelled out as they vanished, the prison door slamming closed behind them. Carol watched with a shocked expression as Maggie and Beth bursts out laughing. Maggie laughed so hard the tears fell down her faces like a water fall.

A minute later, Rick came walking into the room. "Hey what's so funny over here?" Maggie and Beth stared at Rick, then back at each other before laughing again. The sisters continued to laugh as hard as they could until they head the door open up again.

Daryl came stomping back into the prison, getting back to the dinner he was working on without a word. A second after he came back Glenn came walking in, his head down in shame. When he sat down next to Maggie and Beth, he lifted his head up to show off the black and blue now forming around his right eye. Maggie and Beth couldn't help but laugh harder. Rick stood in the corner of the room, a confused look on his face. He said nothing as he shook his head and walked away. This was one conversation he knew to stay out of.

"You deserved that." Maggie managed to say through her laughing.

"Whatever.."

Beth looked over to Daryl and Carol, a smile on her face. "I don't think he has a problem with that area either."

Glenn and Maggie looked up to where they were. Carol had wrapped her arms around Daryl's body. Hugging him from behind as he continued the dinner. Daryl's cheeks had become red and full of embarrassment. Maggie giggled at her husband as he lowered his head in shame once more. "Sorry Glenn. That is definitely one thing Daryl can do."


End file.
